1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat circuit body comprising connector and a wire harness used for a door of an automobile, for example, and specifically to a circuit body in which a waterproof property of connector is improved, a shape of the wire harness is held, and a position of the connector is fixed, and to a process for producing the circuit body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a circuit body used for a door of an automobile, for example, is produced such that a connector is previously connected to necessary terminal portions of a plurality of electric wires, the electric wires are made flat, and are held in a predetermined wiring shape to form a wire harness.
However, since such a process for producing the circuit body requires a waterproofing of the connector, the connector is previously covered with a waterproofing cap made of rubber or the like, or a connecting portion of the connector is previously applied to a waterproofing agent such as grease. Such treatment steps are required, and therefore the circuit body can not be produced speedily. Moreover, such treatments can not completely waterproof the connector, and can not provide a reliable waterproof property.
Further, since only the shape of the wire harness is held and the connector is not fixed in the conventional producing process, the connector totters and moves freely. As a result, when fitting the connector, it is necessary to position the connector, and fitting operation is difficult.